Namaste
é o nono episódio da 5ª Temporada, e o 91º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 18 de Março de 2009. Quando alguns velhos amigos chegam sem ser anunciados, Sawyer é forçado a continuar sua mentira para protegê-los. Sinopse 1977 , feliz que Sawyer está vivo, o cumprimenta com um grande abraço.]] Jack, Kate e Hurley cumprimentam Sawyer com excitação e abraços. Quando Jack pergunta a Sawyer por que ele está usando um uniforme da Iniciativa DHARMA, o golpista responde que eles estão em 1977. Miles chama Jin pelo rádio, perguntando onde o coreano está. Jin avisa Sawyer que, se ele não responder logo, um grupo de busca estará atrás deles rapidamente e pergunta o que eles devem fazer com o grupo. Sawyer decide levá-los para a vila. Quando Jack informa que o avião caiu, e que os outros, incluindo Sun, estavam no avião, Jin sai correndo, dizendo que vai até a Chama falar com Radzinsky. De volta à vila, Juliet pergunta a Miles onde Sawyer está. Olhando nos monitores em uma estação DHARMA, Miles vê Sawyer de volta a casa. Quando chega lá, Juliet pergunta o que está acontecendo e Sawyer conta que Jack, Kate e Hurley voltaram e que ele está pensando num jeito de colocá-los na vila. Juliet informa que o submarino está programado para chegar naquele dia. , cuidadosamente construindo a cúpula da estação Cisne.]] Na Chama, Radzinsky está construindo um modelo da cúpula da estação Cisne. Jin chega e começa a checar instrumentos. Radzinsky manda Jin parar, dizendo que a apenas ele é permitido usar os equipamentos. Quando Jin pergunta sobre um possível acidente de avião, Radzinsky fica cético e se recusa a ajudar. Entretanto, quando Jin o ameaça fisicamente, ele liga para outra estação DHARMA, perguntando sobre um avião. .]] Juliet pega o censo de tripulantes do submarino com Amy que está relaxando com seu bebê. Amy informa que dois dos novos recrutas recusaram-se a ir no último minuto. Juliet pergunta sobre o nome do bebê e Amy revela que ela e Horace planejam chamá-lo de Ethan. Amy ainda pergunta quando Juliet e Jim (Sawyer) terão um filho. Na Chama, Radzinsky informa que nenhuma estação viu algum sinal de um avião. Ele manda Jin ir para casa, mas antes de fazer alguma coisa, um alarme começa a tocar. Um aparelho detecta um hostil no perímetro. Jin corre para fora e entra na grama alta perto da Chama. Ele vê alguém se movendo e manda parar. Chegando mais perto ele percebe que esse alguém é Sayid. Eles se cumprimentam e Jin pergunta sobre Sun. Tudo o que Sayid tem tempo de dizer é que não sabe onde Sun está e Radzisnky chega. Jin é forçado a fingir que Sayid é um hostil e força o iraquiano a ajoelhar, avisando que se ele falar mais alguma coisa, ele será morto. Sawyer chega na vila com Jack, Kate e Hurley. Ele informa que o grupo será introduzido como membros da DHARMA. Nesse momento, Miles chega e avisa que Jin está com problemas na Chama. Chamando Jin pelo rádio, Sawyer descobre que Sayid foi capturado e que Radzinsky está cuidando disso. .]] Na vila, Jack está sendo interrogado por Pierre Chang. Depois de perguntar algumas coisas, ele dá a Jack seu novo trabalho, como um faxineiro. Enquanto isso, Kate está sendo questionada por Phil, que suspeita quando o nome dela não está na lista. Antes de ele ficar mais desconfiado, Juliet aparece com uma nova lista de recrutas, que ela afirma ter pego de Amy e que contém informações sobre Kate. Enquanto isso, Sawyer chega na Chama para pegar Sayid, mas descobre que Radzinsky está muito desconfiado sobre o iraquiano, quem ele acredita ter visto os planos para o Cisne. Sawyer pega Sayid e o leva para a vila. Quando o grupo está prestes a tirar uma foto de boas-vindas, Sawyer interrompe a cerimônia trazendo Sayid. Ele e Radzisnky levam Sayid até uma cela no porão. leva um sanduíche para Sayid.]] Naquela noite, Jack procura Sawyer e encontra Juliet na casa dele. Depois de um cumprimento, ela mostra onde Sawyer está, lendo um livro. Jack pergunta sobre Sayid e Sawyer responde que está pensando num jeito de salvá-lo. Depois de criticar o estilo de liderança de Jack, Sawyer pede para ele sair. Enquanto Jack vai saindo, Sawyer vê Kate em uma casa próxima. Na cela, Sayid recebe um sanduíche de um garoto educado. Depois de conversarem, o garoto se identifica como Ben. 2007 aterrisa na pista de decolagem.]] Logo antes do acidento do voo 316 da Ajira Airways, os Oceanic 6 contemplaram seus destinos. Na cabine, o co-piloto diz a Frank que ele reconhece Hurley como um dos Oceanic 6, e se assombra com a coragem de Hurley de voar sobre o pacífico sul novamente. Logo após isso, o avião atinge uma grave turbulência. Frank pega os controles e tenta arrumar o curso do avião, mas acontece um flash de luz e de repente, eles encontram-se num dia lindo. O avião começa a dar uma viso de sustentação, e Frank tenta ajustar, mas assim que eles saem das nuvens, a ilha está a frente deles. Frank consegue não bater em uma colina e enquanto voam sobre a ilha, o co-piloto vê o que parece ser uma pista de decolagem. Frank consegue aterrisar mas não consegue parar o avião antes do término da pista. Ele desmaia e depois de acordar, descobre que seu co-piloto morreu após ser atingido por um galho. Na cabine, Caesar cuida de Ilana, que desmaiou. Ele a acorda e informa sobre o acidente. Depois de notar que Sayid sumiu, ela pede ajuda de Caesar. Frank então vem da cabine para averiguar os passageiros. Sun o chama e ele vai até ela, perguntando onde estão os outros Oceanic 6. Nesse ponto, Ben informa que todos os outros desapareceram. Enquanto Sun está olhando o mar, Ilana chega e pergunta se ela perdeu alguém no acidente. A coreana responde que estava viajando sozinha. Frank chama todo mundo e informa que o rádio não está funcionando e que o melhor plano é esperar por resgate. Nesse momento, Caesar pergunta onde eles estão e parece cético quando Frank diz que a ilha não está nos mapas. Caesar nota que existem prédios com jaulas de animais por perto e outra ilha visível. Ouvindo isso, Ben, que estava perto, entra na floresta. Sun o segue e ele explica que está indo para a ilha vizinha e pergunta se ela quer ir junto. na vila.]] Ben informa que não sabe onde Jin está, mas que parece lógico procurar na ilha vizinha. Ele convence Sun a ir junto. Nesse momento, Frank aparece e avisa Sun para não confiar em Ben. Ela diz que precisa e os dois o seguem pela floresta até acharem três canoas que estavam escondidas. Enquanto Ben conversa com Frank, Sun o acerta com um dos remos, deixando-o inconsciente. mostra a foto da DHARMA.]] Frank e Sun chegam à doca de noite. Andando pela doca eles veem destroços e escutam um barulho quase no final da doca. Chegando na vila, eles a encontram destruída e aparentemente deserta. Então uma luz surge de uma das casas e uma porta se abre. O homem se identifica como Christian e quando Sun pergunta sobre Jin, ele pede que os dois o sigam. Dentro da casa, Christian mostra uma foto de 1977, dentre vários porta-retratos que estão na parede. Quando mostra para Sun e Frank, eles veem seus amigos em uma foto dos recrutadores da Iniciativa DHARMA. Então Christian diz que Sun tem uma longa jornada pela frente. Curiosidades Gerais * Esta é a primeira vez que Pierre Chang aparece em um tempo definido ou encontra um dos sobreviventes originais. * A música "Dharma Lady" de Geronimo Jackson pode ser ouvida quando os novos recrutas estão posando para a foto. * Embora o vôo 316 da Ajira Airways atravesse um clarão (indo da noite para o dia) antes de pousar, o avião e os passageiros que restaram ainda parecem estar em 2008 já que o título de transição no episódio informa que as cenas de 1977 se passam "Trinta Anos Antes". * Quando o co-piloto do avião manda uma mensagem de socorro, ele capta uma transmissão de voz dizendo os números. A origem desta transmissão é um mistério já que a transmissão da Dharma foi substituída pela transmissão de Rousseau em 1988, e que a transmissão foi subsequentemente terminada em 2004 durante os eventos de . * Baseando-se nas fotos dos novos recrutas da Iniciativa DHARMA, novos recrutas ainda chegarão à Ilha em 1978. Notas de Produção *Daniel, Desmond e Locke não aparecem neste episódio. *A namorada de Jorge Garcia, Bethany James Leigh Shady, aparece como uma sobrevivente sem nome (redshirt) do Voo Ajira 316. *Rosie é creditada no release de imprensa da ABC MediaNet, mas não aparece no episódio. Erros de Gravação * Na cena em que Frank orienta os sobreviventes na praia, um Redshirt (a namorada de Jorge Garcia) está parada atrás de Sun, à sua direita. Na cena seguinte, ela está longe de Sun; na próxima, porém, quando Sun segue Ben, ela está novamente atrás de Sun. * No vídeo das Barracas, que Jack e Kate assistem enquanto aguardam serem fichados, Pierre Chang está vestindo um jaleco com o logotipo da estação Swan, apesar de parecer que essa estação ainda não havia sido construída. Temas Recorrentes * Sayid encontra o jovem Ben. * O filho de Amy se chama Ethan. * Sawyer chama Hurley de "Kong", Radzinsky de "Ricochete", Jack de "Doc" e a vila de "DHARMAville". * O Co-piloto do voo 316 morre. * Quando o avião está caindo é possível ouvir os números (4 8 15 16 23 42) no rádio. * Frank faz um discurso para os sobreviventes do voo 316. Caesar faz o mesmo, criando contraste ao de Frank. * Sun estava mentindo sobre confiar em Ben. * Sawyer critica a liderança de Jack. * Sayid é aprisionado pela Iniciativa DHARMA. * Sun e Frank escutam sussurros quando chegam à ilha principal. Análise da História * Sawyer consegue aprisionar Sayid ao invés de matá-lo. * Sawyer aumenta seu golpe para incluir a aparição repentina do grupo de Jack. Referências Culturais * " ": Essa música da banda Blues Image foi tocada no centro de processamento. Trechos significantes da letra: "Navegue, capitão, navegue com seu navio misterioso/Se impressione com os amigos que você tem aqui na viagem" * "Dharma Lady": Essa música de Geronimo Jackson toca quando os novos recrutas são fotografados. Ela foi tocada anteriormente na kombi da DHARMA em que Jin estava quando achou seus amigos na cachoeira. * " ": Sawyer calls Hurley "Kong" minutes after reuniting. * " ": Radzinsky is working on a model of one of Fuller's geodesic domes as part of a larger model of the Swan Station when Jin comes into the Flame Station. * " ": Sawyer says he's not going to play Nostradamus to the DHARMA Initiative people when Hurley asked whether he's going to warn them about the Purge. * " ": Sawyer mentions that Churchill used to read every night before going to bed because it helped him think, even during the Blitz. * " ": This show plays on one of the televisions in The Flame. * " ": Sawyer calls Radzinsky Quick Draw when Radzinsky suggests shooting Sayid. Técnicas Literárias * Jack, Kate, and Hurley taking the DHARMA Initiative induction photo. * There are several reversals of established character relationships. **Sayid is now in captivity, and is visited by a free Ben. ***Sayid claims to be a Hostile, but is not; Ben claimed not to be one, but was. **Sawyer is now the leader, whose actions are questioned by Jack. **Kate and Juliet are again in competition for the same man, but now Juliet has the upper hand in the relationship and Kate is looking in from the outside. * Jack laughs at the idea of him, a successful spinal surgeon, being assigned to janitorial work. Referências a Episódios * Nós finalmente conhecemos Radzinsky, que é visto construindo uma maquete da estação O Cisne. * O mesmo filme de orientação para recepcionar recrutas é visto quando Ben chega pela primeira vez na Ilha. * Sayid é capturado como um dos Hostis, e é usado o código de referência 14-J. O código 14-J foi ouvido na mensagem eletrônica programada depois que Alex digitou o código de coação no painel de controla da Cerca Sônica. * Frank se lembra dos mercenários do Kahana e que sua única missão era capturar Ben * Jack lembra Sawyer de que ele saiu da Ilha. * Kate pergunta para Jack sobre sua conversa com Eloise Hawking. * Pierre Chang e Juliet, falam sobre Amy, sua gravidez e seu parto. Questões não respondidas * Por que Christian estava na Vila? * Quem é a pessoa que aparece brevemente atrás de Sun na cabine? * O que aconteceu na Vila depois que Locke e Sawyer foram embora três anos atrás? * Por que todos os passageiros do voo 316 não ficaram no mesmo ano? * O que é a "longa jornada" que Christian falou para Sun que ela tinha à frente? * Para onde Faraday foi? * Por que Radzinsky estava preocupado sobre alguém ver o projeto e os planos da estação Cisne? **O que fez a Dharma construir O Cisne? * Por que o último nome de Ethan é "Rom" e não "Goodspeed"? **Qual o sobrenome de Amy? * Como Ben conhecia onde os barcos ficavam? * Ben se lembra de conhecer Sayid? * Quem ordenou a construção da Pista de Decolagem? **Quando os Outros acabaram de construir A Pista de Decolagem? Categoria:Centrado em Vários Personagens